<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playlist by WhyWhyNot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951621">Playlist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot'>WhyWhyNot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parahumans Series - Wildbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Playlist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Songs whose lyrics fit with the chapters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts">Gerbilfriend</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried to find a song with fitting lyrics for each chapter except the omakes, but unfortunately, a few are still missing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00 – The Thing With The Butterfly Effect Is, You Need a Butterfly To start a Hurricane<br/>
01 – Danny POV:<br/>
Disaster Hearts – I Fight Dragons<br/>
02 – Colin POV:<br/>
Bloody Shirt – To Kill a King</p><p> </p><p>01 – Fifteen Minutes Before Six</p><p> </p><p>02 – The Mysterious Disappearances of Colin Wallis<br/>
Strange Love – Halsey</p><p>03 – How Not To Be Creepy<br/>
Familia – Anuel AA, Bantu, Nicki Minaj</p><p>04 – It’s Not Tinkering Without Superpowers<br/>
Monteleone – Mark Knopfler</p><p>05 – There Isn’t an User Manual To Stepparenthood<br/>
Kill Your Heroes – AWOLNATION</p><p>06 – The How To Guide To Heroing When Your Superpower Is Literally Bugs<br/>
Glory and Gore – Lorde</p><p>07 – Not Everyone Can Be the Daughter Of an English Teacher<br/>
Death of a Hero – Alec Benjamin</p><p>08 – Munching On Popcorn Would Be Ideal But It Wouldn’t Be Nice</p><p> </p><p>09 – Have You Considered Solving Problem By Acting Like a Reasonable Human Being?<br/>
Foe – Blackmail </p><p>10 – The New and Exciting Concept of Work-Life Balance<br/>
High and Dry – Radiohead</p><p>11 – It’s Not Paranoia If They’re Stalking Your Dad’s Boyfriend<br/>
No More Heroes – Slash</p><p>12 – Somewhere In Brockton Bay Bugs Are Buzzing the ‘Mission: Impossible’ Theme Song<br/>
Mission: Impossible Theme Song</p><p>13 – Behold the Power of Puppy Dog Eyes<br/>
I’m Only Joking – Kongos</p><p>14 – The Real Superpower Is the Friends We Make Along the Way<br/>
It’s Only Life – The Shins</p><p>15 – No One Ever Expects To Find Happiness By Losing Their Wallet, But Here We Are<br/>
Ain’t Supposed To Rain – Weshly Arms</p><p>16 – Is It Trying To Hard If It Works?<br/>
Duality – Set It Off</p><p>17 – Of the Survival Instinct of the Average Coward<br/>
Help Yourself – The Devil Makes Three</p><p>18 – Friendship and Greatness Have In Common That They Both Take Work<br/>
Could Have Been Me – The Struts</p><p>19 – The Problem With the Road To Spyhood Is That It’s Hard To Ask For Directions<br/>
Look What You Made Me Do – Taylor Swift</p><p>20 – The Underrated Benefits of Sleep<br/>
Be Somebody – Thousand Foot Krutch</p><p>21 – The Everlasting Moral Quandary of Safety Versus Free Will<br/>
Heroes of Today – Once Monsters</p><p>22 – Sometimes Strangers In the Streets Ask You To Do the Right Thing and That’s Okay<br/>
Hero of Our Time – NateWantsToBattle</p><p>23 – Even Superheroes Need Babysitters<br/>
This Is War – Thirty Seconds To Mars</p><p>24 – The Revolving Door of Heroism (Or Is It Villainy?)<br/>
Change Your Ways – Rockwell</p><p>25 – That Warm and Fluffy Feeling When All Your Plans Come Together<br/>
Hide and Seek – Lizz</p><p>26 – No One Is Ever Surprised To Be Betrayed By a Snake<br/>
We Are – Ana Johnsson</p><p>27 – The Paradox of the Schrodinger Timeline<br/>
Ready Aim Fire – Imagine Dragons</p><p>28 - The Paradox of the Schrodinger Timeline, But With More Bugs<br/>
If I Were You – Seeming</p><p>29 – How To Waltz Out<br/>
The Hand That Feeds – Nine Inch Nails</p><p>30 – The Sweet, Sweet Taste of Victory<br/>
Land of Confusion – Hidden Citizens</p><p>31 – Taylor Hebert, Hero Extraordinaire, and the Catch-22 of Capitalism<br/>
I’m Not Your Hero – Tegan and Sara</p><p>32 – A Kind Reminder That Motorcycle Knight Are Actually Pretty Cool<br/>
Dragon Slayer – Fairy Tail</p><p>33 – Pecunia Non Olet: Money Doesn’t Smell (Except When It Does)<br/>
Ain’t No Rest For the Wicked – Cage the Elephant</p><p>34 – You Can’t Run From Your Problems If They’re Inside of You<br/>
Blood In the Water – Grandson</p><p>35 – Superheroes Are Neat But There Are Times You Also Wish For Medical Professionals</p><p> </p><p>36 – Everyone Needs a Hero Sometimes<br/>
Far From Over – Kids In the Way</p><p>37 – Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Say the Clock and the Countdown<br/>
Can’t Go To Hell – Sin Shake Sin</p><p>38 – What’s the Worst That Could Happen?<br/>
Warriors – imagine Dragon</p><p>39 – Well, When Two People Love Each Other Very Much...<br/>
Soldier Side – System of a Down</p><p>40 – Head For Wonder, Tails For Awe<br/>
Drown – Bring Me the Horizon</p><p>41 – The Many Faces of Colin ‘Armsmaster’ Wallis<br/>
Fire, Fire – Flyleaf </p><p>42 – Not All Capes Are Heroes, Not All Heroes Are Capes<br/>
Nightmares and Flare Guns – Seb Adams</p><p>43 – Of the Many Subtleties Of Human Idiocy</p><p> </p><p>44 – Eavesdropping Is Not an Adequate Alternative To Healthy Communication<br/>
Go To War – Nothing More</p><p>45 – Dean Stansfield and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day<br/>
Havin’ a Bad Day – Blue Flannel</p><p>46 – The Many Faces of Colin 'Armsmaster' Wallis 2: Electric Boogaloo<br/>
Human – Rag’n’bones man</p><p>47 – Therapy Doesn't Solve Everything, But It's a Good Start<br/>
Hey Brother – Avicii</p><p>48 – Communication Is a Lot Easier When the Other Party Agrees To Talk To You</p><p> </p><p>49 – One Step Forward, Two Steps Back (Three Steps Forward)<br/>
Asleep In the Deep – Mastodon</p><p>50 – Isn't It So Much Better When You're Honest With Each Other?<br/>
I’m So Sorry – Imagine Dragon</p><p>51 – It’s Not Quite a Happily Ever After But They’re Getting There<br/>
Here’s To Us – Alestorm</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>